Queen Morane
Queen Morane rules in France, in Armorica. She granted safe passage to her childhood friend, September Torquill, her husband Malcolm ap Learianth, and their daughter, January, during the War of Silences.These Antique Fables She had no heir to Armorica as of 1711.With Honest Trifles Description "Her hair was a silken fall of twilight-colored waves, deep blue-black banded with blue, gold, and rosy red. Her eyes were the same blend of colors, only a few shades lighter, and her skin was pristine ivory, with only the slightest hints of pink at her collar and cheeks to indicate that she was yet living. She wore a dress in the modern style, deep purple both as befit her rank and in compliment to her hair. Her feet were covered, but I had no doubt her shoes would be perfect, elegant, and too delicate to allow her to do much walking." -From Dreams and Sighs Personality and Background "It had not been Morane’s intent to trap me; we were friends in our youth, when she was sent in fosterage to the High Court in Londinium, to be raised alongside the Prince and Princess of the realm, Santon and Cyne, both of them good Daoine Sidhe heirs to the throne of a kingdom as much bigger than hers as a river was to a rill. She had fallen in with what the King and Queen of Londinium had considered “bad company,” preferring to keep time with myself, and with the Torquill children, rather than learning comportment and royal grace alongside the Prince and Princess. Morane had confessed to me once, after a wild Beltaine night spent running across the rooftops of London with our hands full of stolen bread and our eyes full of starlight, that her parents had agreed to the fosterage out of the hope that she would come home betrothed to Prince Santon, who was considered handsome even among the Daoine Sidhe, and who would one day rule all of Londinium. Her parents had no other heir, but they were willing to consider passing the throne to her cousin if she happened to find something better--or charm something better into her bed. She had put her bread down on the lip of a nearby chimney, and her head down in her hands, and wept, because she had no interest in being a wife. She had been raised to be a Queen. Queen of a small, provincial country, true, but a Queen all the same, setting the rules and laws to suit herself, commanding and leading her people into a better age. To settle for being the second voice in her own song was more than she could bear. I had advised she make her intentions to go home and one day rule Armorica with no consort by her side clear, if not to Santon, who was a sweet, simple soul, and had no doubt not even considered that her fosterage might have other aims, but to his parents, Heydon and Lettice, who understood the complicated ways in which the various Daoine Sidhe families jockeyed for power across Europe and the Summerlands. I had thought, innocent that I was, that they would understand she was an innocent in all of this, and deserved to finish out her fosterage among her friends. Instead, she vanished in an evening, whisked back to Armorica. Whether it was for the crime of being sent to enchant their son, or for her unwillingness to do so, I never learned." - From Dreams and Sighs References Category:Characters Category:Daoine Sidhe Category:Monarchs of the Divided Courts Category:Minor Character